


A Storied Life, with Volumes to Come

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lovecraftian Monster or Love Monster?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: James hasn't quite told Francis everything about his life.
Relationships: Francis Crozier/James Fitzjames
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Storied Life, with Volumes to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_strange/gifts).



Francis woke, his dream driven from him by the eerie screeching that invaded it. A wispy remnant of floating above the ocean blew from his mind before the dream faded completely. Eyes still closed, he carefully embraced James as he slept, careful not to disturb him or aggravate his reopening wound.

The sound returned and Francis snapped open his eyes, chilled to the bone. It wasn't the wind, it wasn't some wild animal. This sound came from close by, from James himself, and it wasn't any unfortunate digestive byproduct either.

Francis listened in the darkness, as something began scratching – but this was no skin itch, it was a scraping against a hard surface. There was a soft hiss, then a guttural swallowing sound. Wild-eyed, Francis slowly rolled over and lit the lantern, bringing it close to James.

James was awake and had a sad, apologetic expression on his face. “I'm sorry, Francis. I was hoping it wouldn't do this.”

“What are you talking about?” Francis said as he lowered the lantern.

James pushed his shirt aside, revealing his bandaged chest, before stroking over it. “See?”

Francis frowned, confused at first, but then he saw it. A strange green glow seemed to come from under the bandage, creeping upwards with slender finger-like projections. A low screech echoed up from the wound.

“My eternal and ever faithful companion,” James said lightly.

Francis was stunned. “What on God's Earth is that?”

“Nothing from God's Earth, surely,” James replied. “It's been a part of me since birth. It shows and tells me things I cannot begin to comprehend, but I know it loves me, and is part of me. Just as I love and are a part of you. It's my birthright.”

“Dear lord, James. Are you becoming-” Francis couldn't finish the question, fearing for his own sanity, let alone James's. He thought about calling for Bridgens, but knew he'd be unable to help.

“Francis,” James looked up with watery eyes. “All I ask is that you accept me as I am, just as you accepted me for everything I told you I was.”

Tracing his thumb along James's jaw, Francis nodded. “You've had such a storied life, what's one more chapter?”

“I can only hope there's several more volumes left to write,” James said in hushed tones.

Francis's hand went to grasp James's hand. “I'll write them with you, James.”

From below James's chest, a contented cooing sound reverberated through his body as they returned to sleep.


End file.
